Silent Sven
) His sheep herd |Faction = Hairy Hooligans |Occupation = Fishermen Shepherd Berk Council member Dragon Riders' Auxilary member |Dragons = Sven's Nightmare |First Appearance = Viking for Hire |Last Appearance = Midnight Scrum |Source = Franchise}} Silent Sven, also known as Sven, is an apparently mute Viking shepherd on Berk. Until, of course, he "broke his silence". Appearance Sven wears a light brown sleeveless leather tunic and has thick bushy grey eyebrows. He is bald and has a neat blonde moustache that is braided at the tip. He is sometimes seen with a spear-like weapon. DreamWorks Dragons: The Series Dragons: Defenders of Berk A Tale of Two Dragons Silent Sven's chest hairs were burned during a Screaming Death practice drill. A View to a Skrill, Part 1 He fought off the Skrill with his head when it tried to eat his sheep herd. Cast Out, Part 2 Sven then broke his silence to complain to Stoick the Vast about something in Berk. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 Imperfect Harmony Sven was a member of the Berk Council. He agreed with Spitelout that it was dangerous to send Hiccup and his riders beyond the Archipelago's border. Crushing It Sven then became frustrated by Stoick's complaining about the arrangements of the armory's weapons. However, Sven was threatened by Stoick when he did not arrange the weapons the way Stoick wanted it. Sven then left to tend to his sheep. Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1 Sven then complained to Stoick on Berk's Gripe Day about his small sheep. Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2 Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 Team Astrid Sven then joined the Dragon Riders' Auxilary, taking a Monstrous Nightmare, named Sven's Nightmare, as his dragon in order to defend Berk. He then assisted Astrid, Stoick and the other riders in defending Dragon's Edge from Dagur and his Berserkers. A Time to Skrill Sven defended Berk against the Frozen Skrill when it returned. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 Midnight Scrum Dawn of the Dragon Racers After he broke his silence, Sven's new voice scared the sheep out of the pen. School of Dragons While Sven does not appear in the game, his farm is a part of the Call of the Death Song expansion pack. The Death Song makes its nest there. Personality Not much is known about this Viking, but he seems serious and grumpy and dislikes it when people mess with his sheep and think he's deaf. And he also seems to have no tolerance for disobedience from his sheep and cared deeply for his prized black sheep. He seems to think of his sheep as his children, as he was complaining to Stoick about them ruining his house and not listening to him. Quotes Dawn of the Dragon Racers Dragons: Race to the Edge Trivia *Despite appearing in Viking for Hire, he was left unnamed until A View to a Skrill, Part 1. *His nickname might be a reference to the fact he is usually just a background character with no lines. *He shares the same name as another resident of Berk, who is voiced by Brook Chamlers. *In the first two seasons and Dawn of the Dragon Racers, Sven's tunic has stitching. In Race to the Edge, it doesn't. *According to Ruffnut Thorston, his wife has a fish gutting station. Gallery Sven riding nightmare.png Farma i Sven.jpg Silent Sven's Monstrous Nightmare.jpg Kingstail 31.png Kingstail 28.png Kingstail 26.png Dragons Race to the Edge Season 3 Episode 3 Imperfect Harmony Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime - snapshot18.jpg Dragons Race to the Edge Season 3 Episode 3 Imperfect Harmony Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime - snapshot17.jpg Fanghook 447.png Fanghook 446.png Fanghook 445.png Fanghook 444.png Fanghook 451.png References pl:Niemy Sven Category:Hooligans Category:Viking Category:Males Category:Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon (TV series) characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters